


The Reason

by A Thought Is A Spark (tjc88)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on the song the reason, F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, all rights to owner of song, lets see how this goes, old thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjc88/pseuds/A%20Thought%20Is%20A%20Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things he wished he had said. songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an old fic that I posted on ffn, but am trying it out over here. I am not the best writer, so please, feed back is appreciated.  
> Italics is song lyrics

_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do,_

All I see is the destruction caused by my actions. they where necessary, but so, so painful

_But I continue learning._

I got to see the universe through your eyes, leaning that there's still good out there.

_I never meant to do those things to you._

I'm so sorry for pushing you away, I didn't protect you enough.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

I know it hurt you when I sent you back

_Its something I must live with everyday._

I was trying to protect you!

_And all the pain I put you through,_

Leaving you to save madam Pompadour,

_I wish that I could take it all away..._

_I want to be the one who catches all your tears._

But your in a different universe now, there's no way for me to get to you!

But maybe I could send you a message...

_That's why I need you to hear, I found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you!_

"I love you!" Rose said.

"Quiet right so." I say sense this is my last chance, I guess I should say it.

_So I need to say before I go._

"Rose Tyler I...


End file.
